The King and his Knight
by hauntedlullabies
Summary: As the king of the drow elves, Kyle's relationship with Stan is a secret. Everything changes when the Stick of Truth is stolen and falls in the hands of a formerly trusted member of Kupa Keep. Kyle must try do right by his people and do everything he can to keep Stan from slipping from his grasp. (Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

Kyle ruled over the drow kingdom of Zaron with a compassionate and nearly obsessive vigor. Keeping the drow elves safe and part of a functioning society, as well as commandeering his army of knights, rendered him constantly busy and often deprived of proper sleep. He worked endlessly to bring about peace and forge alliances while upholding a forceful cavalry to protect his people when the time called for it. This balance of benevolence and ferocity delegated the high elf as one of the greatest leaders in current power; many of the other nations held Zaron in high regard with the utmost respect. Such a title, though ultimately rewarding, was costly, and Kyle's health did not go unaffected.

The young monarch strolled through the grassy roads of his kingdom to sustain his familiarity and positive relationship with his people. He shook hands with the commoners, held their babies, and listened intently to their in-depth comments, explanations, and complaints. Many young children made a game of running around his robed legs, and Kyle indulged them by taking part in their innocent play. Despite its time-consuming nature, he smiled through each interaction, knowing that only good would come of engaging with his subjects. One of the knights, Sir Stanley, noticed the king's lethargic demeanor and made his way over to him. The townspeople remained crowded around him.

"Your majesty, the royal court has requested your presence," Sir Stanley said, bowing his head. Kyle raised his eyebrows, giving him a slight look, then said his goodbyes as necessary. Stan smiled and stealthily winked at the monarch as he led him back to the castle. A royal escort was seldom serious, but the monarch would have been stopped so many times that he would be late for the dinner feast.

While trekking up the stairs, Kyle made note of walking past his advisors and servants. Once within the walls of his bedchambers, Stan closed the giant doors behind him with his back. Kyle stepped up to him with his arms crossed against his chest. He pressed his lips together, struggling to suppress the smile trying to break through.

"So... when did the court summon for me?" he asked.

"They didn't." Kyle let his arms fall, looking at Stan.

"I figured you had some ulterior motive," he chided, biting the inside of his cheek.

Smiling back at him, the knight placed his hand on the king's shoulder, "I know, my love. I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted you to have a break, and that was the only solution I could think of. Please don't be angry."

He breathed out a stressed sigh, allowing Stan's warm touch to cup the side of his face. "You know I could never be angry with you. To be honest, though, I am on edge. With the Stick being in the hands of someone new, I can't help but worry."

A few months ago, Clyde, now the leader of the Army of Darkness—a name he came up with himself—stole the Stick of Truth from the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. It was safe with the Wizard and his company, but they hadn't accounted for a traitor within their borders. Clyde's army had become the largest in all the land in record time, and Kyle was even more pressured to maintain the drow elves' reputation. That, and he had no idea what Clyde would do with the Stick. No one did.

"I know, and I'm constantly amazed by everything you do for this kingdom," Stan replied, caressing his skin with his fingertips. "But I think you're worrying too much about Clyde. It's been months since he's stolen the Stick, and he hasn't done anything of significance."

"I just fear that if not now, something devastating will happen later on. That kind of power can corrupt anyone, and I must do what I can to keep my people safe and prepared." Kyle's words were full of desperation, but Stan managed to soothe him.

"I can assure you that he is not the type to do such a thing. Even though he did betray his allies, I hardly believe that Clyde has evil intentions."

"He is referring to himself as 'The Lord of Darkness', Stan."

"He knows no one would take him seriously otherwise," he shrugged.

Kyle placed his hands on Stan's shoulders, sighing in defeat.

"If only the court was as reassuring as you, my dear," he confided. Stan leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. After a moment, Kyle gently pushed him, widening the gap between them.

"Not right now. I'm still needed elsewhere," the monarch whispered. Stan's hands traveled down to the small of his back. He attempted to pull Kyle in closer again, but he resisted.

"When will you let me ravish you?" he asked, sultry and low in Kyle's ear. Kyle bit his lip, using every last ounce of his energy to refrain from giving in. As good as Stan was at getting his way, Kyle knew better. The king removed himself from Stan's embrace, hugging his arms to himself.

"Not now," he repeated, thinking quickly, "Tonight. After dinner when everyone's gone to sleep, meet me in the garden."

Stan smiled, keeping his hands to himself, and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle hadn't eaten much during dinner, instead pushing his food around and downing a few glasses of ale. He played it aloof and even blamed it on stress, and the court seemed to settle with that excuse. In truth, Kyle spent his entire meal putting up a front. Stan kept eyeing him across the table, smiling at him and subtly flirting. The king managed to save face; he let Stan's actions slide, remaining completely neutral and calm as he conversed with him. By some saving grace, his cheeks did not turn the same shade as his hair for the duration of the meal. He refused to give the royal court so much as a sliver of an idea that something existed beneath the surface of their respective roles.

He consulted Stan about this when they later met in the royal garden. A plethora of flowers and foliage shielded them from the outside world, though most were still in the process of reaching full bloom. Tall trees, bushes, and walls of flowering plants made for a secluded area of nature's most beautiful gifts. They walked along the path through the magnificent display, holding hands and staying close. Stan had noticed something was bothering Kyle when he didn't respond to a comment he had made.

"Is everything alright, my love?" he asked. They slowed to a stop, and Kyle let go of him. He looked up at the knight with tired eyes, breathing out a sigh.

"Your actions at dinner were unacceptable," he answered pointedly, crossing his arms. Stan's face fell.

"I know that a lot will go over the court's heads, but honestly, that was embarrassing," he frowned. "Please, don't do that again."

Stan took him by the sides of his arms, gently leading him to a nearby bench. Stan sat down, his palms on Kyle's hips as he looked up at him. Kyle stood in front of Stan in a defensive posture, hesitant to give in. Though no one could see them from outside the garden, Kyle still chose to disregard Stan's affections. Stan knew exactly how to make him weak in the knees, and he wanted to make his displeased feelings known.

"My love, I am so sorry for the way I acted," he began. "You know I meant no disrespect, especially in front of the court. I should have restrained myself." He hugged his waist, planting kisses on his stomach. Kyle let out a breath at his apology, releasing the tension in his body and running his fingers through Stan's hair. Stan relaxed at his touch, nestling his face against Kyle's abdomen.

Kyle caressed his dark locks, then slid his palm underneath Stan's chin, lifting his face to look him in the eye. "You're on thin ice, you know," he said steadily, his tone cool and gentle. The knight remained still as Kyle studied him. "But I still want you to ravish me."

At his words, Stan slowly stood up from the bench, taking Kyle's chin between his thumb and index finger. "As you wish," he murmured, never breaking eye contact as his half-lidded gaze elicited a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Kyle longed to kiss him right then, but maintained composure long enough for Stan to take his hand and lead him up the stairs in the castle. Their surroundings became a blur as he could barely register any coherent thoughts.

Once safely inside Kyle's bedchambers, Stan locked the doors as the king prepared a fire. An orange glow that danced shadows back and forth on the walls warmed the room within minutes. Kyle drew the curtains and removed his crown of branches, setting it carefully on a nearby table. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment. Stan gingerly stepped up to Kyle, a change in pace, calming the atmosphere. He took a moment to simply hold his gaze, gently taking him by the waist. Kyle instinctively wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"As soon as you let me make you feel good," he said. He kissed him once, pulled away just enough to look at him for a second, then kissed him again.

Kyle leaned back a bit with the intensity of Stan's lips on his. His pulse raced as he felt Stan pull him impossibly close. The two stumbled backwards, clumsily falling onto the edge of the bed. A smoother transition from standing to sitting would have been possible had they come up for air, but common sense was reduced to an afterthought.

Stan eventually broke their kiss only so he could lay Kyle down on his back. He parted his legs, then lowered down to reconnect their lips, hovering over him on his knees. Kyle grabbed Stan's face as he kissed him, curling his fingers in his dark hair. His mind became blissfully numb as his heart pounded, a paradox that threw his sense of self out from underneath him. His world collapsed, closing off the outside and nearly suffocating him in Stan's air.

Stan grazed his hand beneath the fabric of his trousers, caressing and gently grabbing at sensitive spots. Kyle held his shoulder in a vice grip as Stan touched him unbearably and almost teasingly slow. The king struggled with staying quiet enough so the entirety of Zaron wouldn't hear him. He pushed himself up on his elbows, breathing hard, looking at Stan sit back on his heels to undo his belt.

All articles of clothing eventually ended up on the floor, as now no barriers existed to keep them any farther apart than could be physically possible. Stan worked two fingers in the tender part of his backside, Kyle desperately clinging to him and failing many attempts to suppress sharp gasps and moans. He bit his lip in an attempt to reduce his vocality, but Stan's introduction of a third finger rendered it useless.

"Please," Kyle breathed, moving Stan's bangs off of his face with as steady a hand as he could manage. Stan took his hand back, smiling down at him. He became calm, lazily dragging his eyes over every plane of Kyle's body as he laid unprotected and defenselessly open underneath him. His touch was soft, moving across every line, curve, and bone with a delicacy that indicated his admiration for Kyle's fragile beauty. Stan traced his thumb on his cheek, then his bottom lip, opening his mouth slightly wider.

"Ready?" he murmured, stroking the freckled skin of his face. Kyle looked at him with half-lidded eyes, nodding as he allowed Stan to touch him.

"Yes. Please," Kyle repeated, breathing out a sigh. No other words or coherent language came to mind, leaving him unable to verbally express the desire that engulfed him.

Stan kissed him once more, barely mustering the strength to keep his calm. He looked down at him, silently comforting him as Kyle gritted his teeth. Hard breaths and deep grunts melted from Kyle's mouth as he left fresh, bright red scratch marks all over Stan's back. The heat of the fire expedited the sweat on their skin, illuminating their vulnerability with an amber glow. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders, and Stan buried his face in his neck.

The lines of reality and a dream-like state blurred. Kyle tasted honey as the petals of his innocence ascended into full bloom. Ocean waves slowed to a calm ebb and flow, and his vision returned.

They remained still in their close positions, nothing to be heard except for the sound of heavy breaths. The two looked at each other briefly, smiling softly, sharing a laugh. Stan groaned and flopped over on his back, lying next to Kyle as he rubbed his face.

"Do you feel ravished?"

Kyle pushed out one sharp, final breath, "Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle stretched his arms upon waking, then settled back down with a blissful sigh. He never wanted to remove the heavy blankets from over him—they were warm with body heat and protected him from the early morning air that had settled into the room. The fire burned out long ago, leaving the atmosphere crisp and cool. Despite feeling like he had never slept better, Kyle was still sleepy with heavy limbs and droopy eyelids. Vivid images and memories of just hours prior flooded his brain; he glanced underneath the covers, the sight of Stan flushing his pale face and plastering a smile on his lips. The high elf smoothed a hand through Stan's hair, caressing him, and in turn, the unconscious knight draped an arm around his waist as he shifted in his sleep. Kyle had decided that he had no choice but to stay in that exact spot forever.

The sound of an unsuccessful push to open the doors followed by a light rap on the wood nearly knocked Kyle out of bed. His pulse quickened as he stood and hurriedly searched for his robe to cover himself. He was as quiet as the stressful situation allowed, careful not to wake Stan or confuse the person on the other side.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" It was Jason, Kyle's manservant. He knocked again. "You seldom sleep this late."

Kyle froze as his thoughts traveled a mile a minute in an attempt to come up with a believable excuse. He hadn't realized what time it actually was, and he was still completely bare, which didn't do much help in calming his panic.

"Um, yes, Jason, I've—" he jerked his head left and right, finally spotting his discarded robe, "—I've been feeling quite sick since last night." He threw the robe around himself, tucking the sides tightly over his chest and crossing his arms.

"Sick? Sick how? I can go fetch the doctor for you if you'd like."

"No no, there's no need for that," Kyle rejected. He noticed Stan stir in the bed. He cursed silently.

"I just– need– you to go and draw me a hot bath," he ordered.

"Is there anything else I can–"

"Right now, please!" the high elf interrupted. Stan was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kyle heaved out a heavy sigh.

"As you wish, your majesty," Jason said, then left without another word. Kyle pressed his ear to the door, listening to his descending footsteps. He ran a hand through his red curls, stepping back over to the bed.

"Good morning, my dearest," Stan said, reaching out to grab his hand. Kyle let him take it, but he frowned.

"We were almost caught," was all he said in response. Stan gently tugged on his arm to have him sit on the edge of the bed. The knight wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, hugging him from behind with his head in the crook of his neck.

"Good thing I locked the door last night."

Kyle did not react to his gentle kisses on his skin nor did he respond to the knight's brash suggestion of a "round two." He held his head in one hand, tightening his fingers in his hair. Pain surged through his temples. Maybe a hot bath would actually do him some good.

"You need to go to the knights' quarters for the morning ride," he ordered, tired and lifeless. Every morning the cavalry mounted their horses to circle the perimeter of the kingdom in search of potential threats, messengers, or anything of the like. Kyle saw it as insurance for the drow elves; these days, he figured that one could never be too careful. It was also another way of keeping the animals as well as the men in good shape.

Stan let go of the king's waist rather roughly. He stood up from the bed and gathered his belongings, dressing quickly and without so much as a glance in Kyle's direction. Eventually, he turned to face him, but his demeanor was cold. Kyle immediately felt small under his gaze, remembering he was still naked underneath his robe.

"Why are you like this?" the knight scoffed. Kyle said nothing.

"One moment you love me and the next I am meaningless to you. Why must we play this game?" he asked, making a frustrated gesture.

"Stan, you know my affections for you are legitimate. We just can't be so careless with our love."

"Careless?" Stan repeated, stepping closer to him. "Nothing about what we do is careless. You're always checking behind your shoulder and having me meet you in secret before you can even _think_ about so much as talking to my face."

"That's not true."

"It's absolutely true and you know it. Do I even matter to you at all apart from someone to fight your battles and pleasure you at night?"

Kyle stood up, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"You will stop speaking to me like that at _once_," he seethed. Stan mirrored his body language.

"To hell with your royalty— talk to me like I'm a person and not just a soldier you fool around with. For all I know, you could be sleeping with the entire cavalry!"

That was an empty insult solely intended to sting. Kyle knew that Stan didn't actually think that; he just wanted to hurt him. But his emotions would only allow him to come to this realization after the fact. Kyle had visibly winced at the comment but didn't verbally acknowledge it as the anger stirred and worsened. Stan seemed as if he immediately regretted saying it.

"Don't you understand that I do all of this for you? Do you know what would happen if the royal court found out we were romantically involved?" Kyle's face and ears were bright red with rage. His frustration boiled in the pit of his stomach, finally reaching the breaking point as he shouted, "I would be forced to exile you from the kingdom!"

The two raised their voices until they were practically screaming at each other in Kyle's bedchambers. The possibility of others hearing the argument sat barely below the threshold.

"Who the hell is forcing you to do that?"

"Those are the _rules_!"

"Forget the fucking rules!"

Kyle took a breath, attempting to steady himself.

"If I could change things, I would. Believe me," he calmly asserted.

"Bull_shit_! Don't I matter more to you than documents that were written hundreds of years ago?!" Stan interrogated.

For a few moments, the only sound coming from the room was heavy breathing. Stan and Kyle just looked at each other, quietly, tears rolling down the king's freckled face. He didn't wipe them away. He wanted Stan to see them.

Stan spoke up again, softly, "What is more important to you? Me, or your reputation?"

"That is unfair of you to ask."

"Answer the question."

Kyle's cheeks only moistened further. He crossed his arms weakly, turning his head away from the man standing before him. He closed his eyes. They were warm with the increased production and flow of tears sliding down and wrapping under his chin.

"You know my duties as king must come first," he says, a bit unsteady.

The door slammed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle knew that he had been more on edge these past few weeks, and noticed it in the way the royal court stood in closed-off positions when he addressed them. They seemed much more apprehensive to come forward with any information, and the knights had begun kneeling when giving reports. Kyle had never demanded such a submissive position from his men, but he assumed it was to save them from making too much eye contact with him. Even Jason approached him more cautiously as if Kyle were a bomb with a dangerously low fuse—that feeling was extremely familiar these days. The high elf feared he would turn his own court against him if he kept it up, but he failed to shake this hostility and coldness.

Kyle slumped as he sat on his throne, peering down at the few knights who had approached him with information from that morning's ride. He took note of their more frequent arrival in groups of at least two or three. Stan was usually the one who shared these reports, but as of late, the others had apparently been losing track of him once returning to Zaron. Kyle knew they wished to avoid him too.

Kyle perked his head up as Jason gingerly opened the tall door to the throne room. He stepped toward the king, parting the knights to each side, each of whom bowing their heads. He had folded his hands, rubbing his thumbs together.

"Your majesty," Jason began, "there is a messenger from the Kingdom of Kupa Keep here to speak with you."

Kyle nodded, gesturing to send in the visitor. As the knights exited behind Jason, a young blond man dressed in blue robes entered the throne room. A belt secured a hammer to his hip, and a gold headband with a bright red gem in the center adorned his forehead. The man bowed before Kyle, looking up at him with a smile—a dramatic change from his own court.

"Greetings, your majesty! I am the paladin Butters of Kupa Keep, also known as Butters the Merciful," he said, his voice more cheerful and prepubescent than Kyle had expected. He found it strange that this messenger seemed joyful to have walked all the way from Kupa Keep to the elf kingdom. Leaders typically send messengers to notify others of immediate danger and threatening events, often asking for an alliance or a signing of a treaty of some sort. Kyle raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"Good morrow, paladin. What brings you here on this day?"

Butters' face fell as if he had just remembered why he had walked all this way to meet with Kyle. His gaze dropped, then met the king's eyes once more. He was wringing his hands, expelling nervous energy.

"Well, you see, I'm one of the only ones left at Kupa Keep. Almost everyone abandoned the Wizard to go join Clyde. A-and his Army of Darkness."

Kyle's stomach dropped upon hearing his words. He held his face in his hand, fingers and thumb wrapped over either side of his mouth as he rested his elbow on the arm of his throne. He said nothing, signaling Butters to continue, as well as indicating his deep worry.

"It's not just our commoners, either, your majesty. Some of our most trusted knights and members of the court are gone, too. Craig—well, he's technically a rogue, but uh, he's siding with Clyde now."

"This rogue was loyal to you?" Kyle asked. Butters nodded.

"He was trusted by our people. No one thought he would abandon us, but he said that it's smart to follow whoever has the Stick since they have control over the universe as we know it. I suppose it makes sense." He cleared his throat. "A lot of people started to think the same thing and followed in his footsteps, and now we're just barely getting by, your majesty."

He paused for a moment as if considering his words, "The princess left, too, after he did. But no one knows where she is."

"I suppose he does have a point," Kyle said, immediately aware of the lack of sensitivity in his response. He straightened his posture as he added, "I am sorry to hear of your struggles, paladin. I know this is all so unexpected, and the future uncertain."

Butters gave him a weak smile, looking withdrawn as he stood before him with a slightly hunched posture. He spoke to him in a small voice, "We're just at a loss for what to do now."

Kyle nodded his head slowly in understanding. He had the fear of his own people leaving his side to join Clyde tucked away in the back of his mind, but it suddenly felt much more real. As much as he hated to admit it, siding with the one who holds the Stick of Truth is objectively more beneficial than to be the enemy of who possesses it. He wondered if he were not in a position of power, would he, too, abandon his allies for security and protection? He would have liked to say no.

The fact that Princess Kenny fled and was nowhere to be found surprised Kyle. The princess had been the Wizard's closest ally and friend for years, so this sudden disappearance struck a chord in him. Kyle silently wished her the best of luck, wherever she ended up.

"I'm so sorry, Butters. Please extend my sincerest consolations to the Wizard," the high elf said. Butters nodded.

"Of course, your majesty. But, uh, the Wizard sent me to ask that we join forces and take the Stick back from Clyde together." He does not look at Kyle as he says this, and it comes out rushed as if he was nervous making such a request.

Kyle looked at him in silence, evaluating his sincerity. He had learned to always be stoic, and his instinct was to never be vulnerable or completely open to new people. However, he could tell Butters was genuine, and he decided he would trust him. The only source of Kyle's apprehension was that this meant he'd have no choice but to interact with the Wizard face to face for an extended period of time. He shifted uncomfortably on his throne.

Kyle did not have the fondest of memories of past interactions with the Wizard. The two differed drastically on politics and how best to keep a kingdom functioning smoothly. The Wizard had his opinions on appropriate operations, and the high elf had his own. He respected him as a leader, but Kyle experienced a side of his personality to which his people were never subjected. It sent a chill up his spine.

Despite his personal complications with the Wizard, he knew it would ultimately be for the best that he joined forces with him and strip Clyde of his sudden rise to power, or get a handle on the situation at the very least. Clyde's unpredictability left him in no way fit to lead an army, let alone possess the Stick of Truth. Kyle always thought keeping the Stick in his own protection made more sense, but of course, he never spoke a word of it; he knew he was biased in the matter. He breathed in through his nose and smiled gently at Butters, who still looked up at him expectantly and with his hands folded.

"Paladin Butters, I accept your gracious request. Tell the Wizard to make arrangements to meet with me in person as soon as possible." His command put a bad taste in his mouth, but he didn't convey that to Butters. He nearly pitied him for being stuck siding with the Wizard.

The paladin left after a bow and a wish of good health and fortune upon Kyle's kingdom. Kyle sighed, slumping his posture and rubbing his temples. He thought back to just days ago when Stan was the one reassuring him that nothing significant would come of Clyde's possession of the Stick, and he made a face. The high elf wished Stan were there to witness this call to action from the Wizard, just so he could say he had told him so.

Bitterness towards the knight aside, things only seemed to snowball with Clyde's continuous acquisition of members for his Army of Darkness. Kyle's chest felt heavy, a sense of impending devastation creeping around his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle sauntered through the grassy land of Zaron, making his way around to greet his people and see their faces again. The royal court had urged him to do so due to his recent withdrawn attitude and habitual isolation; the high elf spent his time pacing circles in his bedchambers and hiding away in the throne room more often than not. His absence struck the fear of abandonment in the court, so they pushed him to increase his presence around the kingdom again. Jason addressed this issue to him face to face.

Kyle had been brooding on his throne as usual, when Jason popped his head in and entered at the king's word. He seemed a bit apprehensive, but also like he had no other choice than to be there. He approached the throne and cleared his throat as if mustering up the courage to do so. Kyle peered down at Jason, eyelids heavy, then stood up to trudge down the steps and join him at eye level. He rarely aimed to come off as intimidating, and the few times he had were reserved for dealing with tricky relations issues, but he noticed that Jason had shrunk under his gaze as he came down to him. He never did that before, or he was at least better at hiding it.

"Your majesty, the royal court feels as though you have been very subdued and… absent as of late," he began, putting emphasis on the latter. Kyle nodded, listening, folding his arms across his chest. "We recommend that you integrate yourself with the townspeople again. For insurance."

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. "Insurance?"

"Uh… yes, my lord. Unfortunately, a few of our own have left to… side with Clyde." Kyle's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Who? Who were they?" he asked, eyebrows drawn together as he looked unblinking at Jason. His manservant cleared his throat again. A nervous tic.

"Just, um, some commoners, I believe."

"How many?"

"I think it was four or five?"

"Good god. And this is my fault?" Kyle proposed, pointing at himself. Jason waved his hands to either side, fingers spread open.

"No no, your majesty, that is not what I meant. The court simply urges that… you take extra care in consoling your people. These _are_ desperate times, as you know." Jason was holding his breath, then released it as Kyle's shoulders slouched. He was right, regardless of how the information made Kyle feel. The high elf turned slightly away from him, putting his hands on his hips as he muttered a harsh "shit."

He stood silently for a moment, processing what he'd just heard, attempting to calm himself and come up with a quick plan. After the message from Butters, he figured he should have known that losing people was the next step. The thought had never come to fruition, only stirred in the back of his mind. Now he was dealing with the repercussions of allowing his emotions to get the best of him; he had known better but ignored his gut feeling. The king cursed himself for such amateurish and foolish actions.

Once he had collected himself, he turned back to Jason and thanked him for the court's concern. He assured him that he would do everything in his power to retain his people and strengthen their trust in him. Jason looked relieved at that.

So the high elf had put on a cheerful face and rounded the kingdom, stopping by every person he saw and making conversation with them. He made them laugh and played with their children. He saw a group of girls staring at him, hunched together and giggling. Kyle gave them a polite little wave, to which they all gasped in response. Jason's comment about his absence sank in; he really had been away from them for much too long. As he continued through the land, he allowed himself to enjoy the breath of fresh air he gained from it. The residents of Zaron approached him eagerly, handed him their babies to hold, presented him small gifts, and all sought individual conversations with him. For a while, it took Kyle back to before, when he didn't have to worry about population size.

The smiles on everyone's faces felt rewarding in the moment, but they were not guarantees of their loyalty. Fear notwithstanding, Kyle pushed himself further with consistent pleasantries and a permanent joyful demeanor. Though he was reminded how exhausting this all was, he was grateful to the royal court for confronting him about it. He admittedly missed being so close to his subjects.

Kyle stood in the midst of a conversation with a young stableman, one hand gently caressing the side of a dark brown horse's throat. They loosely discussed expanding the stables and the overall wellbeing of their animals. Kyle distractedly agreed with whatever the boy said, paying more attention to the mare in front of him, calling her a "beautiful lady" and completely missing the boy's shameless staring. Kyle happened to glance over to a more concentrated part of town. Various faces walked around and bodies stood in place to speak to one another, but Kyle's gaze fell directly onto Sir Stanley with his hands on a dark-haired girl. He was leaning into her ear, saying something that was making her giggle and blush. Her fingers were wrapped around his muscular upper arms, her back arched slightly to accommodate for his strength. Kyle had stopped listening to the boy entirely, his hands on the horse's coat frozen in place.

Nothing could compare to the level of rage boiling inside the high elf. Red-hot anger burned through his veins, tightening his throat and pulling on his chest. He silently swore he would banish her from his kingdom and ensure that she'd never return. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sight of Stan kissing her; one second longer and he would not have been able to keep his composure. Kyle stumbled through a quick apology and explanation as to why he had to leave right that instant and left the stableman frowning with disappointment. Pushing through the crowd of people reaching out for him and talking at him all while acting calm and unbothered proved to be the most difficult battle he'd ever fought.

Once alone in his bedchambers again, he sent Jason to fetch Sir Stanley for him. Jason had not asked for a reason, and the just barely suppressed fire in the king's words made Kyle all the more thankful that he hadn't pried. Kyle waited on the edge of his bed, scrubbing his freckled face with his hands, taking controlled breaths in order to be composed when Stan eventually arrived. The sound of ascending footsteps elevated the prominence of his racing pulse.

"You summoned me?" Stan said as he entered the room, cool and aloof. Kyle walked up to him, arms crossed as he looked him in the eye.

"I saw you with that girl." He fought the shakiness from his strained voice. "What is the matter with you?"

Stan looked down at him, his eyes narrowing. "I should've known you only asked for me so you could scold me." He waved a dismissive hand and turned to leave. Kyle extended an arm to grab him by the sleeve.

"So, what, it's nothing? You fool around with her and I'm supposed to just disregard it?" He opened his mouth to further argue, but Stan shook his hand off and interrupted him.

"Weren't you the one telling _me_ that your reputation was the most important thing to you? Aren't I doing you a fucking favor?" he retorted.

Kyle stared at him with wide eyes, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"That's exactly how you meant it."

"All I wanted was to be more discreet—"

"Oh, 'discreet' my ass!" Stan interjected. "I already sneak around for you day and night. I bend over backwards for you and I stay the night _one_ time and it's like I've ruined everything, like your role as king is completely tarnished because of me."

"I've told you time and time again that this is all for your sake. Need I reiterate that if we were found out you'd be banished from Zaron?"

Stan threw up his hands, "You're the head of the fucking monarchy! Just don't DO that!"

"It's not that simple!" Kyle shot back. "You don't listen to me—you think I can just throw caution to the wind and push my duties aside because of your sexual desires? Is that all I am to you, Stan, someone to settle your urges?" Kyle was on the verge of tears. Stan, while still assertive, softened ever so slightly.

"Kyle, you know that that is furthest from the truth." Kyle made a frustrated gesture, desperation all over his face.

"Then why on earth did you urge me to think nothing of Clyde stealing the Stick— just to get me into bed? Did you know that people from all over are leaving their alliances to join him? Did you know that even some of our own have left?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that would happen? God, Kyle, all I wanted to do was calm you down."

"Did you genuinely believe that Clyde would take the Stick and then do absolutely nothing with that kind of power?" Kyle chided, hands firmly on his hips.

"Well, no…"

"So you lied. Fantastic."

Stan ran his fingers through his dark hair, letting out a heavy breath. "What do you want me to say? Look, I'm sorry I mislead you, and I'm sorry I fooled around with that girl, alright? I'm sorry I upset you."

He rubbed the side of his face, looking at Kyle. "I just.. don't think I can love someone who only loves me conditionally."

The high elf felt his stomach turn at that statement. Holding back tears constricted his breathing and prevented his speech. He immediately wanted to take back everything he'd just said, and at the same time, he nearly screamed at him that he was only trying to protect him. Instead, Kyle just stood there, silent, while the knight turned to leave.

Kyle stood completely still for a few moments after Stan had gone, breaths shaky as they coursed through his body. He rushed toward the doors and slammed them shut, crying out in frustration as they crashed together. The suppressed tears from before now streamed freely down his cheeks, reddening his eyes and giving him a runny nose. He wished Stan would march right back up those steps and embrace him, but he knew better than to indulge in wishful thinking.

He stood back from the door, wiping his eyes and nose on the sleeves of his robes. Stan's final words played over and over in his mind. Kyle had never heard him say that he loved him before, the word solely used as a term of endearment. Its utterance left a sting, feeling suddenly real and turning his whole world dark. Kyle had dreamed of the day when Stan would say it, returning the feelings that he held so deeply, but this was not how he expected it to happen. Kyle had never felt so vulnerable and empty. His head pounded and his heart ached, but he willed himself to walk over to the window. The high elf breathed in the fresh air, closing his eyes as he clasped his hands together.

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference," he whispered, sinking to the floor once he'd finished. He wept with his face in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle, Jason, and Bradley, one of the cavalrymen, rode through the forest to reach the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. Their horses trotted along grassy and dirt paths, clip-clopping their hooves and swinging their tails back and forth. The group had stopped to feed them and give them water only a few times, as the trip to Kupa Keep from Zaron lasted less than half the day on horseback. Kyle would often smooth his hand over his horse's long nose, speaking to him kindly as if he could understand his words.

The high elf decided—after some pressure from the royal court—that he would go to Kupa Keep himself to speak with the Grand Wizard. Nearly a week had passed following the message from the paladin Butters and he had not returned since. The Wizard had been completely silent, which was concerning due to the fact that he was the one who had personally reached out to Kyle about forging an alliance. He had considered that a tragedy or inconvenience caused the inaction on Cartman's part, but Kyle knew him well enough to safely assume that it was simply pure laziness.

The three drow tied off their horses just outside the kingdom, the sight of Kyle alerting the guard. He waited for the trio to approach him, bowed in respect, then allowed them entry. The interior of the borders left much to be desired. The lack of people was obvious, and their absence greatly affected the crops, stables, houses, and the assortment of goods and wares. One civilian saw Jason eyeballing his display of armor and swords and gave him a look.

"Got something to say about my craftsmanship?" he threatened. He spoke with a lisp, the drow noticed. Jason scoffed.

"We elves craft the finest shit in the land," he shot back. The high elf held out a hand to silence him, and they continued walking through Kupa Keep. He reminded him that they were there to conduct business, not make enemies. As they inched closer to what looked like the Grand Wizard's quarters, more and more people approached their group and spoke to them. Although this was a familiar process to Kyle, they all seemed run-down, gray, and the slightest bit desperate.

Eventually, he spotted a face he recognized. Kyle, Jason, and Bradley approached Butters, who displayed nothing but a wide smile to greet them. A blond man whom Kyle had never seen before accompanied him.

"Why hello there, Kyle!" he said, bowing his head. Kyle reciprocated his cheerful facial expression.

"Butters the Merciful. It's nice to see you again," he nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine!" The paladin gestured to Kyle in front of his friend. "Tweek, this is the king of the drow elves. He's agreed to be our ally!" Tweek's eyes widened as if in sudden realization of who Kyle was, then quickly bowed before him.

"G-good day, your royal majesty!" he acknowledged, shaky with nerves. Kyle smiled warmly at him, seeming to effectively calm him, if only for the moment. Tweek visibly relaxed, releasing the tension in his muscles. The high elf didn't remember Butters mentioning him before, but it was clear that he was of high value to the kingdom, as well as a personal friend to the paladin. According to Butters, Kupa Keep regarded him as one of their best fighters, and the minimal clothing and dark markings on his face, torso, and arms gave his status of barbarian away. He was quite muscular, Kyle observed, and he didn't feel any remorse for thinking about it. He and Stan weren't on good terms, so he was justified in looking.

"We really, uh, appreciate your kindness, your majesty. As you can see, we're… we're running low on people," Tweek said. Kyle gave the kingdom another cursory glance, noting its barren atmosphere once more. He wondered exactly how many people had abandoned Kupa Keep, and how much longer he had before the drow found themselves in the same situation.

"I can see that. We, too, have lost some of our own to Clyde and his Army of Darkness." He thought back to his conversation with Butters the other day. "I can see you all have been struggling a bit due to the loss in numbers. Can I ask why you personally decided to stay?"

Tweek looked at him with an emptiness in his eyes, holding his hand to his chest, kneading the palm. Butters, Jason, and Bradley were all quiet as he mustered up the courage to speak. It did not take long for Kyle to realize that Tweek was still dealing with the answer to his question. He felt a twinge of regret for having him speak about it, but Tweek spoke regardless.

"Well, loyalty is extremely important to me. When I made the decision to side with the Wizard and fight for Kupa Keep, I knew that going back on that promise was not an option. I don't just… walk out on people," he began, taking a breath. "I was so shocked that so many people left without saying anything. Craig, the rogue, was one of the first people to abandon us—to abandon _me_."

The emphasis that Tweek put on himself caught Kyle off guard, but he continued to listen intently and without a visible reaction. Tweek had stopped making eye contact with him.

"He just left without saying anything. It was so sudden, I… I don't understand. He promised he'd always be by my side." He squeezed his eyes shut as his face reddened.

"He said that even if we had nothing, we'd always have each other. He _promised_. And then one day I wake up and I find that he'd left." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I understand that Clyde has the Stick now a-and that he has all the power in the universe, but just because someone has power doesn't mean they're deserving of leadership."

Butters rubbed circles in Tweek's back in an attempt to solace him. He reassured him that Craig would come back and that it was okay for him to cry and get his frustration out. Butters looked up at Kyle as he hugged Tweek.

"Y'know, I always thought it was funny: we were protecting the Stick for so long, and we never got anybody to leave their people to join us."

Butters and Tweek walked away, but Kyle stood in place, frozen in realization. After a moment he turned to Jason and Bradley, who were quiet and slightly confused about what they had just heard. "Butters is right," Kyle said, taking a deep breath as he looked at them. "The Stick has moved from place to place many times before, but people breaking off their alliances to back the new owner of the Stick is completely new."

Jason cleared his throat. "What are you suggesting?"

"Clyde is using the Stick to obtain followers and construct his Army of Darkness. He's turning people against their own."

Before either of them had the chance to respond, all three drow turned their heads to the sound of someone approaching them. A large man in maroon and blue robes appeared. He held a staff—although he clearly walked fine without it—and a tall wizard's hat sat loosely atop his head. A smirk was plastered on his face, and Kyle felt his jaw set in his mouth.

"'_Godgrantmetheserenity'_—good day, Grand Wizard," he said, turning to face him and politely bow his head. Personal afflictions aside, he prioritized staying on his good side for the sake of professionalism. His entire kingdom was also relying on this meeting's success, so for now, he'd play nice.

The Grand Wizard seemed to enjoy the high elf's submissive tone. He had entered the Wizard's territory, and the leader of Kupa Keep was going to bask in every delicious moment he had the drow in his thick hands. He didn't even need the Stick to use Kyle to his advantage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the high Jew elf." Every word that emerged from his mouth was akin to him spitting acid. Kyle instantly remembered how strongly he despised Cartman. He was undeserving of the title of Grand Wizard, Kyle thought, but he would save these comments for another, less dire time. Instead, the king of the drow elves made no visible facial reaction.

"I come with urgency, Wizard," he began. The Wizard snickered in response, but Kyle ignored it. "We received your request days ago, which I have accepted. But so far, there has only been inaction. What is your plan, here?"

Cartman slung an arm around his shoulder, guiding him away and walking nonchalantly. "Now Kyle, you really need to loosen up. Calling me "Wizard" and making the journey down here only to criticize me doesn't feel like something allies would do." Kyle let him walk him around, but Bradley and Jason could clearly see his frustration even from behind.

"Cartman," Kyle seethed, "I _am_ your ally. I just feel as though we should be acting sooner rather than later." The Wizard led him to the throne room, instructing the two other drow that they needed to stay outside, as this was classified information. Kyle shot them a look as if to say "just do what he says," and they complied. Jason and Bradley stood outside the castle, arms crossed and posture straight.

The Stick of Truth used to reside in this very room, the high elf noted. An obvious empty spot on a table stuck out immediately to Kyle, but he refrained from speaking on it. He also said nothing about the lack of security guarding the entire building. And he kept quiet about the idea of possibly placing the Stick in a much more hidden location. However, he figured the Wizard knew all of this in hindsight, or he at least hoped he did.

The two sat down at a rectangular table, Cartman at the end and Kyle on the side. A member of Kupa Keep entered the room and set down two chalices filled to the brim with ale. Kyle nodded his thanks to him as he left, taking a sip without hesitation. He didn't see this confrontation with Cartman going as quickly or smoothly as he had initially hoped. The Wizard seemed to enjoy taking his time with Kyle in his presence. The high elf took a larger swig of his alcohol.

"I believe we need to make plans to take the Stick back from Clyde right now. We simply can't wait any longer—we cannot allow things to escalate," Kyle demanded. Cartman sat back in his chair, relaxed and unbothered. He shrugged, smirking.

"You know, I'd like to see what he does with the Stick first. Could be interesting." Kyle nearly choked on his drink in pure disbelief.

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm as serious as world domination, Kyle," he said, raising his eyebrows tauntingly. Kyle swore he could feel the chalice cracking at the intensity of his grip. Regardless, he forced a smile as he silently prayed for patience, and then again for forgiveness if the patience didn't work out in the next few minutes.

"Cartman," he began, forcing a steady tone, "I _sincerely_ doubt that that is… an efficient idea. I see absolutely no point in waiting for the circumstances to become even worse than they already are."

Cartman waved a dismissive hand, taking a large drink with the other. He burped loudly, then shrugged once more. He looked at Kyle as he tilted his head.

"Now, Kyle, they say laughter is the best medicine. As the leader of a great nation, I need some time to mentally heal. It's a lot of work, you know." Kyle refrained from rolling his eyes and asking him if he actually knew what it meant to work hard. He took a few controlled breaths for the sake of his composure. However, the happiness that he had plastered on his face for good measure was long gone, and getting it back was essentially impossible.

The Wizard followed up on his previous statements with "Clyde is such a dumbass that whatever he tries to do will be fucking hilarious." The high elf audibly sighed.

"Then why did you send a messenger asking for my alliance?" His inquiry had come out sharper than he had intended, but he assumed that Cartman knew of his irritation by now.

"Well, that wasn't really my idea. Butters was the one who wanted to spend all day walking there and back." He picked at his teeth as he relayed this information to the high elf, who had stopped being surprised by the lack of structure in Kupa Keep a while ago. Butters seemed like the only rational and level-headed person in this entire kingdom. The monarch simply stared at the Wizard with tired eyes, slouching over in the chair. He'd sooner jump off of his own tower than allow someone who barely has a functioning court system to make such irresponsible decisions. Every word out of the Wizard's mouth increased the rate at which Kyle's headache throbbed.

"Well, regardless of whether or not you see the value in any of this, I believe that Clyde has already been using the Stick."

"We would probably know if he was, Kyle."

"Please, just listen." The monarch finished his ale, thankful for the alcohol in assisting him in enduring this conversation. He pushed the chalice away from him.

"Clyde is using the Stick to gain followers. Never before have people left their homes to join a new possessor of the Stick, especially one who tries to create an entirely new organization. A single person has never even had it for this long in the past. Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

The Wizard laughed, shrugging him off. "That's stupid, Kyle. If Clyde was using the Stick to get people to join him, why wouldn't he just take everybody, even you and me? If he had everyone behind him, he could be the leader of the entire world."

"It's simple. He's being strategic about it and only taking a certain number of people from different groups so that it _seems_ natural, but it's not. He wants us to think that he's sitting idly by, but the truth is that he's been building up his empire right in front of our eyes, and we have been doing absolutely _nothing_ about it."

"I don't know Kyle, he has the Stick of fucking Truth. His powers are literally limitless. I mean, it makes sense to me. People wanna be on the side of whoever has the most power. And Clyde is too stupid to think of things like that, anyway." Kyle felt his chest tighten as his frustration nearly rendered it impossible to choose his next words deliberately.

"Cartman, you're not listening to me. It is not unreasonable to think that Clyde is actually being smart about this." Cartman raised his eyebrows in silence as Kyle spoke. "There's no other way to explain this phenomenon. It has to be Clyde's doing."

The drow leaned forward in his chair to convey the weight of the situation. He needed the Wizard to understand that this was far more grievous than they were all used to dealing with, and that the outcome of their passivity only yielded devastating results. With every passing day that they all sat back and waited for an obvious move from Clyde, their chances of overpowering him steadily diminished. Kyle feared he would not come out of this battle without some sacrifices.

"We either act now, or the Army of Darkness enslaves us all." The high elf straightened his back as he laid out the ultimatum, looking at Cartman directly in the eye. His grave expression clearly resonated with the Wizard, as he slouched his shoulders a bit in understanding. However, he didn't allow Kyle to faze him for much longer. The smirk appeared right back on his round face as he gestured to someone outside for another round of ale.

"Well, they're not lying when they say you're a feisty one," he commented as the servant refilled their drinks. Kyle cocked an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"And where did you hear this?" He never broke eye contact as he sipped from his chalice. Cartman did the same, burping loudly as he set his ale back down. He chuckled to himself, purposefully waiting to answer the drow's question.

"Well, you know, Kyle. People talk. Word gets around. You're more than just a pretty face, apparently." The high elf said nothing. He knew better than to indulge in petty gossip, especially when it concerned him. Although, he had just downed one and a half glasses of alcohol and was insanely intrigued by what the Wizard had been hearing from others.

"Is that so?" he asked, subtly urging Cartman to continue. He had every intention to come off as nonchalant and only slightly interested, but he knew the Wizard saw right through it. It became obvious to him when Cartman sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself, folding his hands on his stomach and eyeing the drow before him.

"You really have no idea? With all the shit they say about you being intelligent, I woulda' guessed otherwise. 'One of the greatest minds currently in power.' Sure, sure," he said, shrugging. Kyle looked down into his drink, then up at Cartman.

"I try my best," he replied calmly. Hearing this from the Wizard reassured him immensely; despite knowing that Cartman spent most of his time drinking and spreading rumors at the Giggling Donkey, he gained the sense that he was actually doing right by his fellow drow. He craved more gossip but attempted to appear indifferent about whether Cartman shared this information or not.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" the Wizard teased. Kyle lightly touched his chest in disbelief.

"Me? Never. I often try and refrain from such stories."

"Huh, so you wouldn't be interested at all in one of your knights having a thing for you?" The drow perked up as if on cue, eyes laser-focused on Cartman. So much for keeping up appearances.

"Who?" he asked. Although Kyle knew that it really could have been any one of his men who liked him, the image of Stan clouded his mind. He silently hoped with every fiber of his being that Cartman was talking about him, even if the Wizard wasn't familiar with him. Kyle knew it was childish to feed off of this gossip and search for validation of Stan's feelings in such a way, but he was just tipsy enough to do it anyway.

"I dunno," he answered, his words and body language dripping in nonchalance. "Some dark-haired guy, I think. Tall. Says a lot of shit about love and spending many 'romantic nights' with you. Know him?" Cartman smirked. Kyle forced himself to shake his head and shrug, ignoring his racing heart.

"No. That could be anyone." He feigned casualty and promiscuity, but inside, his heart leapt out of his rib cage in affection. The high elf knew to take everything the Wizard said with a grain of salt, but he allowed himself a sliver of joy at his words just this once. Knowing that Stan talked about him in such a way was akin to being wrapped in a warm blanket.

The comforting feeling soon diminished as Kyle reflected on their arguments as of late, with their most recent one weighing the heaviest. At that moment, sitting diagonally from Cartman in Kupa Keep, just a little bit drunk, the drow realized how foolish it all was. Of course he knew that Stan meant more to him than his reputation—he had only been pushing him away out of fear. The fighting was petty and unnecessary, and Kyle knew that he deserved all of the blame. He had to get him back before it was too late, so he decided right then and there that he would apologize to Stan and make up for his behavior the next time he saw him, which he prayed would come soon.

Butters approached him once more on his way out. The paladin bowed, and then, smiling cheerfully up at the drow, asked for confirmation of his alliance with Kupa Keep. Without a chance to think, Kyle said, "Yes, absolutely." He had considered never speaking to the Wizard ever again throughout their insufferable conversation, but seeing the stars in Butters' eyes made up his mind in an instant. It was people like him who needed this the most, and the king would sooner give his life than turn his back on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed without so much as a word from the Wizard. Kyle sent messengers in attempts to remain in contact with him, as well as to formally arrange a plan to infiltrate Clyde's Army of Darkness. As suspected, his men came back with nothing of use to report. The only time Cartman bothered to respond to his messages at all was to talk about how Clyde's mistress was apparently with child. Kyle barely knew her; according to the Wizard, she was a noblewoman of House Stevens, which Kyle had never heard of before. He didn't see how it was relevant or necessary to discuss Clyde's romantic pursuits.

The high elf nearly ran himself into the ground from the constant pacing and obsessive thinking that kept him up all night. The thought of Clyde using the Stick and progressing to later stages of whatever plan he had conjured up in his corrupt mind worsened the anxiety clawing at Kyle's insides. He hated doing nothing while Clyde was potentially using every second of the day to his advantage. At the same time, he knew it was only respectful to wait for the Wizard. He found himself clasping his hands in prayer more often since returning to Zaron, begging for patience, hope, and reassurance that he was doing the right thing.

Jason had encouraged Kyle to stick with his daily rounds, as his people needed to see him now more than ever. That throne room tended to get stuffy after a while, despite its size. Breathing in the fresh air every day was crucial for calming him and keeping him focused on the outcome of all of this—he needed to remember why he was going through the extra stress in the first place. The majority of the conversations he had with the townspeople centered on what he planned to do next and how he was going to ensure their safety, and he found that saying these things helped him believe it himself.

The royal court helped him stay at ease, but he had not seen Stan since their last argument. Despite being painfully aware of its irrationality, Kyle silently hoped Stan would walk through his door at any moment and embrace him, forgiving him and allowing things to go back to the way they were before. It never happened, of course. The knight was absent in town, rarely being seen by anyone, not just Kyle. The drow dared not ask one of his cavalrymen about it in fear of them knowing about his feelings or even giving them a sense of worry. He avoided them, though they were all probably already aware of their relationship, or rather, what it used to be; he knew they frequented the Giggling Donkey in their spare time. He hated himself for allowing past, immature fears to get in the way of his love. He desperately wanted to see Stan again, and he had promised himself at Kupa Keep that he would ensure it happened, but the guilt never left the back of his mind.

"Jason," he called, summoning his manservant before him. Jason popped his head into the throne room.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I want you to send one last message to Kupa Keep for me," he requested, stepping toward him with his head held high. "If you would, I ask that you personally go to Kupa Keep and tell the Wizard that we will be going straight to Clyde tomorrow morning, whether he decides to join us or not." Jason raised his eyebrows before he bowed his head in acceptance.

"As you wish, my lord. I shall go immediately." Kyle thanked him as he slipped out of the throne room, leaving the high elf alone once more. He wondered if Stan would appear before him if he called his name, but the sovereign decided against it. There was no time for self-pity anymore—only the matter at hand. Kyle had led his men into battle and faced ruthless enemies before, but nothing compared to the weight of the consequences that would arrive if he failed this time. He had no idea if Stan would be by his side for this fight, and he figured it was better that he didn't know. As much as he longed for him, he forced these feelings away, determined to take Clyde down without a single thing blocking his path.

The next morning at dawn, the king stood before his army of strong and skilled drow elves. Jason stood beside him, arms crossed behind his back as he watched Kyle prepare his men for the mission ahead of them. The cavalry silently listened as their swords remained sheathed, ready to be seized at any point in time. They were to wound, not kill, and would leave the confrontation of Clyde solely to Kyle. When one of the knights protested in regard to his safety, Kyle raised a hand.

"I know I can handle Clyde. If it seems as though I do need help after all, I will be sure to make that known," the high elf said. The knight nodded assuredly. Kyle faced Jason, who told him that the knights who he had chosen to stay and protect the kingdom were all in place and at the ready. With a look to his left, Bradley approached him, bowing his head as he presented a rather large handful of newly forged arrows. The king allowed him to place the arrows in the quiver that he had strapped to his back. Their blacksmith handed him his bow, which he kept stored in the armory, and he nodded in thanks to them both. Now equipped with his means of defense, Kyle turned back to his army.

"Onward, to the Army of Darkness!" he called out, raising a fist. The drow all followed suit, punching the air above their heads as they shouted in unison. Kyle had a strong feeling that this day would go as planned. He had confidence in his men, and their loyalty and trust in him shone brightly as they marched behind him into battle. Kyle had briefly wondered if Sir Stanley walked among them, but he forced the thought out of his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on heartache—his people came first.

As they further approached Clyde's fortress, Kyle noticed that Butters the Merciful and Tweek the Barbarian were walking together. They were accompanied by a few others Kyle didn't recognize, but at the head of their little group was the Wizard himself. Kyle cut over to the side to reach them and grab their attention.

"Nice surprise to see you here," he nodded to Cartman. "On your way to the Army of Darkness?" the drow asked, although he already knew the answer. Butters grinned at him.

"We certainly are, your majesty! We won't let you down!" Butters promised with a little salute. Kyle appreciated his optimism, and he smiled back at him.

"That means a lot to me, Butters. I sincerely thank you all for your assistance," he addressed the entire group. The Wizard said nothing, merely keeping his eyes focused ahead to show his indifference to the situation. It pleased and reassured Kyle that Cartman had swallowed his pride to join them, regardless of their professional disparities. Although Tweek gave the high elf a small smile, Kyle could easily detect the anxiety behind it. He gave him a warm look to show that he understood how he felt and that he valued his contribution. The small group of Kupa Keep members joined Kyle and his elves so that they all walked together. His confidence grew with the addition of Butters and the others.

As they finally reached the entrance to the Army of Darkness, Kyle paused only for a moment to look back at his men and allies, nod, then press forward. The fortress stood tall before them, so much so that Kyle had to crane his neck to see the top of the tower. It was constructed of dark bricks, red roofs, and a series of metal gates along the winding staircase. Torches lined the perimeter, along with barbed wire and skulls that adorned poles sticking out of the soft grass. Even from down on the ground, Kyle could see Clyde poke his head out of the window at the highest part of the tower, leaning to look over them all.

"You're not getting the Stick!" he shouted down at them. Kyle took another step forward.

"We just want to talk, Clyde!" Kyle responded, cupping his hands over his mouth. "We don't have to fight!"

"Leave my presence at once! I'll crush you where you stand!" Clyde challenged.

"You don't want to do this, Clyde! Don't force my hand!"

Kyle's chance to walk away without bloodshed diminished immediately, as Clyde called for his army to assemble and protect him at all costs. His minions began to pop up in windows, on the sides of structures, from the forest on either side of the group, and through the gated entrance. Kyle ordered his army forward, quickly reaching for an arrow and readying it with his bow.

The two armies clashed. Swords clanged with one another, arrows flew through the air, and bodies crashed into each other as Kyle attempted to push through. His hands were like lightning as he quickly pulled arrows from his quiver and fired them within the same breath. The metal arrowheads struck the shoulders and thighs of Clyde's minions, causing them to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. He left them severely wounded but refused to take lives. He kicked and elbowed his way through the crowd, scanning the area for any of his men in potential danger as he climbed up onto the tower. He shot an arrow from the first staircase, striking a particularly large minion who was overpowering one of his knights.

He felt a body slump to the ground near him, which prompted him to quickly turn around and aim. He relaxed his arms when he saw Butters standing over the fallen minion, a magnificent hammer in his right hand. The paladin grinned at him before running off into a condensed area of battle, screaming, "by the hammer of Butters!" Kyle smiled briefly at his battle cry, then shifted back into his concentrated and focused headspace. He injured a few more people while standing in the same spot, shoving some members of the Army of Darkness off of the top step. It was high enough to briefly daze them, but not do any serious damage.

In the next few moments, an influx of female warriors charged into the scene. They wasted no time in attacking Clyde's minions and assisting the elves and the few Kupa Keep fighters. Kyle didn't know them or why they were helping, but he decided to appreciate it now and ask questions later. He fired arrows at top speed, keeping a keen eye over the entire area before him. As he looked around, he saw Tweek standing by a wall off to the side. He looked to be in a rushed conversation with a man who could have been part of Clyde's army, but he couldn't tell from where he was. The two seemed to talk for a few more seconds, then the taller man in darker clothes leaned down and kissed Tweek. Kyle aimed his bow but instead fired it at someone else as the barbarian seemed to reciprocate it. He would later put the pieces together that Tweek was embracing Craig, the rogue who had abandoned him and Kupa Keep to join the Army of Darkness.

He continued to scan the area and shoot arrows at enemies from across the field. He felt someone approach from behind, saw the glimpse of the metal of a sword in the corner of his eye, and instinctively whipped around. He swiftly took an arrow from behind him and plunged the metal tip deep into the minion's shoulder. He cried out in agony as Kyle pulled the arrow out of his flesh and pushed him off of the platform onto the ground. He managed to reach a more secluded part of the first level of the fortress while the battle raged on and more minions emerged. He stabbed a couple of them with the used arrow as he made his way over, then knelt down to run a hand over the ones in his quiver, gauging how many he had left. Before he could register what the estimated number meant, his eyes locked on Stan fighting with a minion. His already racing heart thumped hard against his chest. He didn't know that Stan had come with them, but he didn't have time to think about it when he saw another one of Clyde's men come up behind Stan, seemingly unbeknownst to the knight.

Without a second thought, Kyle shot up to a standing position and launched an arrow right into the minion's back. Stan finished off the one in front of him, then whipped around to see the man behind him had been taken down. Without hesitation, Stan followed the logical direction of the arrow and made eye contact with Kyle. The king held his breath. Stan opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it, looked around, then looked at Kyle once more before suddenly charging forward. The high elf took that as a sign and jumped down from the first level. He raced to the back of the tower, kneeling down so that the wall hid him from any potential threat. He prayed that Stan saw him come back here.

Within a few seconds, Stan raced to the back and clumsily knelt down next to him. The two said nothing at first, just looked at each other while breathing heavily. Kyle felt overwhelmed with emotion and fought back sudden tears as he found himself mere inches away from Stan in the heat of battle. He checked the area, then settled back down.

"Stan, I'm so sorry for everything," he blurted out, a bit louder than he should have. "I know I've been acting like such an idiot, and you're absolutely right. You mean so much to me, and I'd sooner lose everything than lose you."

His voice shook as tears welled up in his eyes, "There is no one else on this earth who I love more than you." In the next second, all Kyle could register was Stan's arms around him. Stan held him with a ferocity that poured all of his longing out in one movement, rendering a lengthy explanation useless. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming as he clung onto Stan.

"No, Kyle, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, and giving you an ultimatum was unfair and selfish of me. Pushing you away was the last thing I ever wanted to do," he said, planting desperate and sloppy kisses on Kyle's neck and the side of his face. A feeling of protection and security wrapped around him. He felt as though the world had stopped turning for those few minutes, and he and Stan were the only ones in existence. He hadn't expected to succumb to his emotions, or even have this moment play out in the middle of battle, but Kyle thanked the universe for this as he allowed Stan to smother him in physical affection.

Stan released him from his embrace but stayed close. With a cursory glance of the perimeter, Stan removed his gloves so that he could cup Kyle's face in his hands and wipe away his tears with his thumbs. "I love you so much," the knight said. "I never want to be apart from you again." He caressed his soft, freckled skin, never removing his gaze from him. The king returned his tenderness with a sheepish smile.

"I never want to be apart from you either," Kyle responded. "However, I do think we should get back to fighting now and continue making up later, though." The corner of Stan's mouth curled up as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Yes, absolutely. Let's go beat up Clyde." He leaned in to steal a kiss from Kyle once more on the lips, and then they went on their way back into the midst of battle. They carefully left their surprisingly incredible hiding spot, with Kyle's bow in position and Stan's sword held up defensively. Despite the bloodshed before his very eyes, the king could only think about his conversation with Stan just moments ago. That, and the feeling of his love rightfully by his side overpowered any situational distress from the Army of Darkness minions attempting to swarm them. He and Stan pressed upwards through the tower, eventually gaining companionship from Cartman, Butters, Tweek, and Craig. They ascended up the endless flights of stairs, taking down soldiers on their way to finally confront Clyde.


	8. Chapter 8

The group of six navigated eerily quiet rooms and ominously dark hallways on their quest to find the throne room, where they hoped Clyde would be waiting for them. It seemed as though the higher up they went into the tower, the fewer people they ran into. Instead of keeping watch on all floors, Clyde's minions all raced down in an attempt to prevent anyone from reaching past the ground level. It was to the group's benefit that Clyde was still known for not thinking anything through; Kyle almost felt sorry for him as their ascension gradually became easier.

They all simultaneously dropped their guards after a few more floors. Instead of sneaking with their weapons aimed and ready, they walked with their arms at their sides, engaging in light conversation at a low volume. Kyle maintained alertness as he led the group, never allowing himself to truly get comfortable behind enemy lines. He turned his head to look at his companions behind him as he overheard Cartman and Craig. With a smidge of guilt, he observed how handsome Craig was, now that he could get a good look. The rogue stood taller than everyone else, complementing a slim build with toned muscles. His dark eyes matched his midnight-black hair, which framed his defined face and absolutely chiseled jawline. Stan was walking in the front with him, but Kyle didn't think he noticed.

"I have to say I'm surprised that you're here right now," the Wizard said, eyeing Craig. Cartman waited a moment before spitting out, "you fucking traitor." Craig whipped out a dagger from his pocket, holding it just below Cartman's chin. The group all halted to a stop, looking back at them in shock. Tweek had clasped a hand over his mouth as he watched. Craig narrowed his eyes as he held him at knifepoint.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman. You don't control me—I'm loyal to no one." His words were like ice. The Wizard failed to come off as brave and intimidating.

"Well, then, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Since Clyde proved to be an unworthy owner, I figured I'd make the smart choice." Kyle stepped towards them, keeping his body language open so as not to provoke him further.

"What do you mean by Clyde being unworthy?" he asked Craig. His tone was gentle and inquisitive. The rogue lowered his knife, eyeing Cartman for a second longer before facing the high elf. The air around them was still.

"I sided with Clyde in the beginning because, well, he had acquired all of the power of the universe. That was the same reason I decided to align with Kupa Keep a few years ago. A lot of us had a similar motive. That rush of a new person with the Stick didn't last long, though. At least from my perspective, it was almost as if Clyde was doing very little. He made speeches on his future plans, and how he intended to bring about 'real change' with his position, but it felt like he spent all of his time locked away in his room. Nothing seemed to be getting done, so…here I am." He looked over at Tweek, smiling at him.

"I also realized that I regretted dropping everything to join him. There are things I care more about than the Stick." Tweek walked up to him, and the rogue wrapped an arm around him, lightly pulling him closer to kiss his temple. This was the first time Kyle had even met Craig, but the love between the two of them was blatantly clear. Butters expressed his approval of their affectionate display with a "yeah!" and Kyle silently prayed in thanks that he and Stan weren't the only ones to patch up their relationship.

"Oh my god, can you save this sappy shit for later so we can get a move on?" Cartman groaned. Craig shot him a look, pocketed his knife, and the group pressed forward. The rest of their trip ended shortly as the group soon reached the top floor. It held a calm, almost peaceful aura—a stark contrast from the ground level. A tall wooden door with torches on either side greeted them as they approached. The assumption that Clyde was waiting for them inside of this very room quickened Kyle's pulse, but he knew he was not walking away from battle without the Stick. They still desperately needed to remove that power from Clyde's hands, regardless of Craig's words. With a sweep of brief eye contact with each of them, Kyle pushed the door open and led them inside.

A few feet away from them sat Clyde on a throne of dark wood and the skeletal remains of various animals. He wore gray armor, black gloves, a red cape, and a crown adorned with large spikes and a small skull in its center. With the Stick in his hand, Clyde admittedly appeared intimidating. Two large guards stood on either side of their leader, their arms crossed. Clyde said nothing at first, just raised his eyebrows with a smirk. The minion to Kyle's left looked directly at him, giving him a once-over.

"You really are even more beautiful up close," he muttered, seemingly without thinking. Stan shot out a protective hand in front of Kyle, glaring at the minion with fire in his eyes as the other gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Touch him and I swear to god your fucking insides will see the light of day," he threatened, words dripping in acid. Butterflies swarmed in Kyle's chest at the sight of Stan immediately coming to his defense. He knew he didn't need Stan to protect him, but he let him do so because he liked knowing that Stan would go out of his way to keep him from harm. Kyle wanted to throw his arms around the knight at that moment but filed the thought for later.

Had Kyle blinked, he would've missed the guard slightly recoil at Stan's threat. The king opened his mouth to say a few words to keep the peace, but he didn't get the chance. Clyde stood up from his throne, settling into place between his two minions. Stan's hand never wavered from shielding the king.

"Clyde—" Kyle began.

"That's 'Lord of Darkness' to you," he interjected. Their group of six all exchanged looks. Kyle twisted his face in confusion.

"I'm not calling you that."

"You will do as I say," Clyde pressed. Kyle glanced at the Stick still in his hand, then met his eyes.

"...No, I won't." He straightened his posture, and, gently moving Stan's hand, took a step towards Clyde. His minions hunched over defensively, but the high elf refused to acknowledge them.

"Strike me down," he ordered, opening his arms, palms facing outward. No one moved a muscle. "Use the Stick and take me down without brute force."

"Kyle…" Stan hissed. Kyle ignored him.

"Go on, do it. What are you waiting for?" Kyle thought of everything Craig had said just minutes earlier. He realized that he was wrong about Clyde and that he wasn't using the Stick to gain followers. Clyde wasn't using the Stick at all. The panic in his eyes was proof enough. In an instant, Clyde had lunged at Kyle in an attempt to bash him to the floor. The king dodged Clyde's punches, then moved to throw some of his own. Stan jumped at Clyde in a fit of rage, hooking his arm around his throat. The one minion went at Stan, trying to pry him off of his leader. The other minion grabbed at Tweek, but Craig plunged his dagger into the minion's leg, eliciting a loud cry of immense pain from him. Tweek and Butters swept the minion's feet from underneath him, causing him to come crashing down on his back. Cartman stood back, casting spells to drain the first minion of his strength and keep him away from Stan.

Their altercation came to a halt at the sound of a female voice. They all turned their heads to look at a young woman emerge through the doorway from the side of the room. She slowly pushed the door open, cautious in her arrival. Clyde broke away from Kyle and Stan to rush over to her. Once completely in view, everyone could see her protruding stomach from underneath her floor-length red dress. The woman could be none other than Clyde's mistress. She had long, curly blonde hair that reached her waist, and a soft face of youthful beauty.

"My love, you should be resting," Clyde said, placing a gentle palm over her pregnant belly. She smiled at him, touched his shoulder, then responded to him, "It's alright, darling." Stan and Kyle shared a look.

Clyde moved directly in front of her, blocking her body with his own as he looked back. "All of you, drop your weapons now!" he ordered. Kyle's gaze shifted back and forth between the two of them, then everyone else. Clyde only wanted to ensure her safety, Kyle understood. He nodded and slowly set his bow on the floor by his feet. The others followed suit, placing down their respective weapons.

Clyde relaxed, then allowed her to walk over to the small cluster of people. She smiled warmly at them, nodding at the minions to nonverbally direct them away from the group. They brushed themselves off and took their places beside her and Clyde, folding their arms behind their backs. The one had a dark bloodstain on the front of his thigh but opted to grimace instead of saying anything.

"I think it's time we let this go," she said simply. Clyde couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He pressed his lips together in concern, visibly wanting to protest, but refraining from doing so. Following a few moments of silence, Kyle cleared his throat.

"My sincerest apologies, but what's going on?" he asked. The woman looked at him, then curtsied to the best of her ability.

"Your majesty, I am Bebe of House Stevens. It is a genuine pleasure to meet you. I have heard many gracious things about you," she said with a kind face. Kyle bowed.

"Likewise, milady. I am honored," he replied.

Bebe continued, "I know Clyde took the Stick and is now the rightful owner, but I believe it is in our best interest to leave it in the hands of someone else. And I believe that person is you, your majesty." Kyle still had difficulty grasping what exactly was happening. He opened his mouth to respond, but Cartman interrupted him.

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm the one who had the Stick before Clyde stole it, so it should go back to me!" he complained. Craig rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't even stop one of your own from taking it," Craig objected.

"Clyde only stole it because he's pissed that I banished him!"

"You banished him for not watching the Stick."

"I walked away for ONE minute!" Clyde interjected. Craig shrugged, stifling a laugh. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Kyle gently raised his hands to calm everyone down, then looked directly at Clyde.

"What is your actual reason for stealing it?" he asked. Clyde breathed out, looking at the Stick in his hand.

"I stole it because I wanted to show everyone that I'm not what they think I am. I'm not…weak like everyone thinks," he said, gaze cast downward. "I wanted to show that I'm more than other people's perceptions. I am capable of being feared and being powerful enough to lead an army. I was so sick of being treated like a joke. I just…wanted to prove that I'm worthy to love and take care of Bebe." Their eyes met as she stroked his hair, the corners of her mouth turning up and the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"Clyde, you _are_ worthy. You always have been, and you don't need the Stick of Truth for me to know that. It wasn't the Stick that persuaded me to commit to you—I already knew I loved you." Hearing Clyde and Bebe talk about each other in this way elicited a warmth in Kyle's heart. His impression of Clyde had always been that he was a new threat and someone solely out to do harm. Never before had he seen this vulnerability in him, and it humanized him in a way that allowed Kyle to come to an understanding of his motives. His one-sided view of Clyde had opened up to a much wider lens. It was clear that Bebe brought out his humanity, including the best and the worst of him. The high elf fought the instinct to glance at Stan.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but Clyde, there was a time where we thought you were using the Stick to gain followers and construct your army. Is this true?" Kyle felt incredibly awkward to break up their romantic moment by steering back to the matter at hand, but it had to be done. Clyde was silent for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"No, I never used it. I was shocked at how many people decided to blindly follow me. But, I suppose with suddenly having all the power in the universe, it's inevitable." He straightened his posture, looking calmly at the high elf. He extended his hand out to him.

"I...think this belongs with you," he said. Bebe hugged him with her head on his chest, watching Kyle take the Stick of Truth from Clyde's palm. He could feel its energy pulsing, and he almost dropped it in complete awe of its raw power. Kyle had imagined what it would be like to wield it, but the feeling was indescribable. He could barely comprehend the object in his hand, as he came to terms with the fact that he now literally possessed the Stick of Truth. He tightened his fist around it, then nodded his thanks to Clyde.

A new era had just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

In a span of two months, harmony seemed to settle back into the world. The Stick resided in Zaron, sealed in a wooden box with an intricate lock that their blacksmith handcrafted himself. Kyle, Stan, and Jason all had keys to this box, which they kept on their persons at all times. Kyle had sworn to never use the Stick for personal gain and to solely protect it from falling into the wrong hands ever again. The king had ordered two knights to always be on guard of the box at all times with rotating shifts so that every one of his men would have a turn watching over it.

Though the attack on Clyde's fortress resulted in success, the drow elves did not return without casualties—they had lost a total of four men in battle. Most soldiers had been wounded, but they set aside their injuries to carry their fellow men on their backs so they could bury them at home. Stan assured him that death was near unavoidable in such a situation, but the high elf struggled to shake his guilt. Kyle allowed himself and his people some time to grieve, then held a funeral in their honor just days after arriving back at Zaron. The ceremony lasted a little more than half the day. Kyle prayed for the lives they lost to be watched over, and for his people to find peace and hope in the days to come.

Clyde had apologized to those who made up his Army of Darkness and officially disbanded them. He helped them all return to their previous homes, and at times dealt with rulers of various lands face to face. He approached them with nothing but intentions of conciliation, and he took responsibility for any damage done or loss suffered due to the formation of his army, going so far as to offer assistance in reparations in any way possible. The majority were receptive to him, while others couldn't be bothered. Clyde focused his energy on building relationships with the ones who wanted it, and he took comfort in knowing he was righting his wrongs.

Clyde moved with Bebe back to Kupa Keep. The Wizard was not particularly happy to see him at his door, but he eventually granted Clyde permission to live there and work under him once again. Not long after settling back in, Bebe gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Clyde had never held anything so small and fragile in his arms before. As he and Bebe welcomed their daughter to the world, he was determined to give them the life he had promised, this time without repercussions.

Craig and Tweek had also returned to Kupa Keep together. Their initial nights since reuniting had consisted of nothing but fighting and yelling at each other. Arguing was far from new, but Craig coming back had not completely patched the hole he had left in their relationship after abandoning Tweek. Despite this setback, neither of them was ready to give up on one other. They both knew that love was a choice that took a lot of work, but also agreed that being together was well worth it. At the end of the day, Tweek was just happy to be in Craig's arms again, and Craig missed him just as much.

Butters had made it a point to visit Zaron often, solidifying a friendship between himself and Kyle. Their past encounters had all been strictly professional, but an affinity emerged that soon blossomed into closeness and companionship. Butters not only stopped by to check in on him, but he also kept him up to date on current gossip, something that the king shamelessly indulged in these days.

"A girl? Oh, that's wonderful. Have they decided on a name?" Kyle and Butters strolled through the garden late one afternoon. Every flower as well as the lush greenery was now in full bloom, giving life to the kingdom with beautiful and bright colors. The monarch had just finished a day of walking all around the kingdom and speaking to his people. He was still committed to investing time in building relationships with his subjects, as well as ensuring entities such as the stables and the forge ran smoothly. Knowing the Stick was safe in his own care settled in the back of his mind and helped to ease his stress. It did not eliminate the responsibilities he held before obtaining it, but he was thankful for it making his life the slightest bit easier.

"Betsy. She's just the cutest little thing," Butters said, smiling at the thought of the newborn.

"I will have to take a trip to Kupa Keep soon to meet her. I pray that she grows up happy and healthy." The two continued in light conversation as they eventually slowed to a stop. They had circled the entirety of the garden, which indicated the end of their time together. Before Butters had the chance to say his goodbyes, Kyle spoke up.

"How are you doing, really?" he asked. "You have not said a word about yourself in ages."

Butters' face visibly fell. Even when he presented himself as joyful and carefree, Kyle could see through his transparency. While everyone seemed to be on track towards their respective happy endings, something was holding the paladin back. He had noticed his thinly veiled sadness each time they gathered, but never felt it was his place to speak on it. However, the monarch decided that it had been much too long since he had seen a genuine smile from Butters.

"Well, I...feel incomplete. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing now," he said, as his eyes glazed over. "The princess is still missing, and..."

Kyle said nothing, encouraging him to speak freely and without hesitation.

"I know by this point that it's not worth it to care because she could be anywhere by now. She's not coming back." He shook his head as if he were saying it to convince himself.

Kyle thought back to the first day Butters had arrived in Zaron as a messenger. He briefly mentioned her as an example of Kupa Keep residents they had lost due to Clyde, but the high elf had genuinely forgotten about her. He never knew the extent of her relationship with Butters, but now the paladin allowed him a closer look.

"If it matters to you, it's worth it. Go out and find her. She's probably waiting for you," Kyle said, placing an affectionate hand on his shoulder. Butters softened, giving the king a small smile.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am going to do just that."

As he turned to leave, Stan entered the garden. He nodded at the paladin, "Good to see you, Butters."

"Always a pleasure, Sir Stanley!" he replied with a salute on his way out. Once he had gone, Stan gently grabbed Kyle's hips to pull him closer.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" he asked. Kyle smoothed his hands over the knight's upper arms.

"Eavesdropping on me, now?" the king teased. Stan smiled down at him, then kissed him, lingering on his lips for a moment to keep him close. When they broke apart, their faces were a mere two inches from each other. Kyle looked up at him with his deep brown eyes, lethargic and adorned with dark circles.

"I just…feel as though I haven't seen you in a while." Even with tensions settled, Kyle still worked himself to the bone. It had been a few days of minor domestic complaints and a shortage of supplies. Stan had been one of the knights to go on the trip to gather more resources to hold them over until Kyle would eventually negotiate with other leaders about trade deals. That had lasted longer than anyone expected, and the combination of impatient townspeople and a stressed royal court dramatically wore out the king's energy. This was the first time Kyle had seen Stan since his departure.

"I've missed you, too," was all he said in return. Hundreds of statements about his time away from Stan swirled in his mind. Kyle knew there were so many things he could say, but he had neither the energy nor the means to articulate his thoughts into coherent sentences. Stan must have sensed his exhaustion, for he simply placed a hand on Kyle's cheek.

"The royal court wishes to speak with us," he said, tilting the king's head forward to kiss him on his forehead. "And they really do, this time." Kyle laughed at him, then took his arm as they went on their way to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Stan and Kyle arrived at the throne room where the royal court stood in a semi-circle to greet them. Days ago, the two had agreed to be honest about their relationship with the court. Despite the recent events at the battle at the fortress of darkness solidifying Kyle's feelings and ultimately his decision to pursue this, he still hesitated in coming forward. Old-fashioned traditions and rules set in place hundreds of years prior were not lost on the monarch, but one look at his knight in shining armor brushed all of that off of his shoulders. While he feared the court's reaction, Kyle knew that he would defend Stan regardless of the outcome. Stan had squeezed his hand and told him that everything would work out, and Kyle trusted him without a seed of doubt. He would no longer separate his sovereignty from his love.

Midday sunlight poured through the windows of the throne room, pooling in spots on the floor and giving the room a warm glow. Stan and Kyle emerged from behind the tall wooden doors, and the spacious area now seemed crowded with court officials, some of whom Kyle had not formally met. Jason was at the front of the group, waving his hands down to quiet their talking as the king and his knight appeared before them. He bowed.

"My lord. Sir Stanley," he greeted. The rest of the court followed suit, then Stan returned the gesture. Kyle debated letting go of Stan, but instead remained still as one hand dangled freely by his side and the other linked through his arm, his fingers curling over his bicep. He straightened his back and nodded his head at the court's indication of respect, as he nonverbally reaffirmed his commitment to Stan. Whether or not the men and women of the royal court thought anything of this subtle body language, they had already made their decision. Kyle knew as much and stayed close to Stan more so for his own comfort.

"Good day to you all," the high elf calmly replied. With a clear mind, he was ready to hear them. "You summoned us?"

"Yes." Jason cleared his throat. "We realize that tradition has looked down upon having relations with those not of royal blood," he began, gesturing loosely at Stan. "And…not…of the opposite sex."

Kyle felt Stan stifle a laugh at Jason's stumbling over his words. He had to admit that quite rarely did he see his manservant with a flustered, awkward demeanor. The high elf naively assumed that Jason would be the least surprised of them all since he worked closest to Kyle. His slight discomfort notwithstanding, Kyle failed to sense any threatening or negative tonal qualities in the way Jason spoke to them. He took that as a sign.

"However, we have come to the conclusion that it is a non-issue," said Jason, as he smiled at Stan, then Kyle. "Those documents could use some revision, anyway."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Stan pull him in for a hug that nearly suffocated him. A part of him had known that the court would come around to their relationship with little difficulty, but hearing the words of approval out loud allowed for all of his doubts to wash away. There was nothing to hide anymore. He wrapped his arms around his love with a happiness and contentment that would give the court all the reassurance they needed that they had made the right decision.

After releasing their embrace, Kyle placed a hand over his heart. "I extend my sincerest thanks to you—all of you. Your kindness will not be forgotten," he said. A series of bows flowed through the group before they dispersed, talking amongst themselves as they filed out of the throne room.

Jason pulled Stan and Kyle aside as they lost everyone's attention, his smile still plastered to his face. "You know, as soon as you said something to us, I realized I should have known all along," he admitted. Kyle crossed his arms as he chuckled, a soft pink highlighting his freckles.

"I admit I expected you to have some sort of idea. Was the court surprised?"

"Absolutely. They may have managed to save face while you were relaying the news, but as soon as you left they all looked as if they had seen a ghost." The trio laughed.

"Well," Kyle sighed, placing a hand on Stan's arm, "I guess all that hiding wasn't really worth it." Stan said nothing, softly looking at the high elf, meeting his eyes. Kyle wanted to kiss him but ignored the urge for Jason's sake.

"There is just one more thing," Jason spoke up. "I should remind you that your respective positions remain. You are still our leader, your majesty, and will stay the only one we serve. And Sir Stanley, of course, will not change in his knighthood." Kyle dipped his head in understanding.

"Of course, Jason. We would not assume any differently."

"Unless, you know, the two of you were to marry, then that would present a bit of a challenge," Jason added, somewhat absentmindedly. Kyle raised his eyebrows as he felt Stan tense next to him. Jason continued, "We would have to figure out exactly what Stan's new role would be, though I suppose a title as prince consort would suffice. But, a royal marrying a noble is already controversial as it is…"

The manservant further rambled on and thought out loud. Stan and Kyle shared a look, where the knight flipped his palms up and the monarch shrugged.

"...So in simpler terms, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, yes?" Jason finished. Kyle smiled at him.

"Indeed we will. Thank you, Jason. I will see you later tonight for dinner arrangements," he said, dismissing him. Jason nodded and left the two of them alone in the throne room. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Stan raised an eyebrow as he smirked at Kyle.

"Has Jason always been so sheepish?" he asked. The high elf chuckled.

"He's usually much more collected than that. I suppose he's not used to knowing such personal information about me," he replied, climbing up the few steps that led to the throne. Stan followed him, settled down on the glorified chair, and Kyle sat on his lap, draping his right arm around his shoulders.

"Well, it's not so personal anymore," the knight teased. Kyle looked at him with a smile, adjusted his chainmail a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure it will soon be an afterthought."

"Thank you for telling the royal court," Stan said, holding the monarch a little closer. "I know that that was not an easy decision to make, and a lot was riding on their response. It means a lot."

Kyle gently scratched the back of his head, running his fingertips through his dark hair. "It was the right thing to do. You mean more to me than ancient traditions," he said, kissing him. "And I'm sorry I was so hard on you about hiding and keeping us a secret. I wish I could take back all the time I spent worrying about being caught."

"There is no need to apologize, my love. I understand the weight of the situation and why you did it." Stan rubbed circles in his back. "I'm… trying to be less self-centered, and become more patient." Kyle smiled softly at him.

"I need to stop being such a people pleaser," he reciprocated, "I try to make everyone happy, but then end up losing sight of what is truly important." Kyle had done a bit of thinking upon bringing the Stick home. He was well aware that nothing in his life went untouched by his position as king of Zaron. Holding immense power and prestige over a kingdom consumed not only his time but every last drop of his energy. Although his leadership took a toll on his heath, Kyle refused to let it be his crutch. The high elf stepped into the monarchy knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. He had to remember that he accepted the crown of his own volition, and running himself into the ground was his own doing. Allowing his work to drown him was mere irresponsibility on his part, and he knew that.

"I'm trying to be better about sacrificing things that are important to me for the sake of the kingdom. You're not an option anymore, Stan. I want you by my side, and I am going to do everything in my power to keep it that way," Kyle promised.

"Are these your vows to me?" Stan asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Something like that."

"Well, then Jason wasn't too far fetched in that off-hand marriage comment." Kyle laughed through his nose, pushing some of the strands of hair off of Stan's face.

"That was a bit strange, yes. But…" the king pressed his lips together, "I can't say that it's never crossed my mind." Stan readjusted Kyle on his lap, moving his legs to a more comfortable position.

"I've thought about it too. I think about our future together, sometimes," he added, patting him lightly on the outer part of his thigh.

"And what do you see for us?"

"It's difficult to focus on just one thing because you never really know what's going to happen. But whether I'm picturing marrying you or waking up next to you every morning, it's always the two of us in the end. I couldn't imagine my life any other way."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Kyle said, kissing the side of Stan's face. Their reconciliation during the battle had brought them together again, but hearing Stan say this out loud reassured him that he was right to realize his mistakes and put the work in. He prayed in thanks that Stan had not given up on him either. "A wedding does sound nice, if possible."

"It's absolutely possible," Stan said. "We could marry in a secluded spot in the woods, with trees as tall as the sky and hundreds of flowers to surround us. Our friends would be there to support us, I'd break some glass, and I would be your husband from that day and forever." Kyle grinned, then wrapped his arms around his neck in a firm hug.

"I love you."

Stan gave him a squeeze, "I love you, too. Forever."

"Forever," Kyle agreed.

The End.


End file.
